Summer love
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: Almost two years ago Bella met Paul at summer camp she instantly fell in love with him at the end of the summer Bella has a secret within her that Paul doesn't know about so when she moves to Forks with Charlie she finds that Paul isn't the same man she fell in love with. how does Paul react to finding out he has kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Holidays everyone. **_

* * *

Third person pov

Bella was fifteen when she first met Paul. Her mother had sent her to summer camp and Bella thought she'd hate it but she didn't for that is where she met the love of her life or that's what she thought it was but as she looked at it she realized he was just her summer love that left her with nothing but a small remainder that falling in love with a stranger is utterly stupid.

Bella's pov

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm going to tell you how the stupidest mistake of my life brought the most joy into my world.

Almost two years ago.

_It was the week before summer vacation when my mom told me she was sending me to a summer camp in Louisiana for the entire summer. I was so upset that my mom was sending me 1118(that's not that actually distances) miles away from home and she didn't even give me a reason why she was sending me to summer camp I mean I had never been to summer. I remember I wouldn't talk to my mom for three days then I realized that going to summer camp would mean I wouldn't have to take care of Renee for a while but then I was worried she'd probably burn the house down or something like that but in the end I decided that I needed a time of from being the one responsible for everything around the house so I went to summer camp. At first I thought I would be horrible but summer camp was the exact opposite._

_The first day of summer camp we were all assign a cabin and that's how I met Paul, he was my cabin counselor he was the youngest counselor there at the age of nineteen I had instantly fallen in love with him. He had messy black hair, dark blue eyes he was about 6'1 he was what many called prefect all the girls and some of the boys had a crush on him but he didn't seem to notice any of the attention._

_Two weeks after I got to summer camp after I thought everyone was asleep I snuck off to the beach I was sitting there for about ten minutes when someone came and sat next to me I instantly knew it was Paul_

"_Should you be in bed?" he asked._

"_Yeah I should be but I'm not tired," I told him. We sat in silence for a while after that until Paul spoke._

"_So Isabella tell me about yourself about your life, your family all you dreams."_

"_Are you sure you want hear about my life it's not that interesting."_

"_I'll make you a deal you tell me about your life and I'll tell you about mine."_

"_Okay. My name is Isabella Marie Swan as you already know I was born on September 13 in Forks Washington you probably don't know where that is."_

"_I know where that I live in La Push which is about fifteen minutes away from there."_

"_Oh wow what a small world this is."_

"_Yeah it is."_

_For an hour or so Paul and I just sat by the shore and talked about everything and anything it was fun to have someone to communicate with. _

"_It's getting cold we should probably head inside now." He was right it was getting cold I didn't even notice I was shivering until he wrap his jacket around me._

"_Thanks," I mumbled and then we walked back to our cabin. _

"_We should do this again," he said once we were inside._

"_Sure," I replied taking his jacket from around me._

"_Keep it."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So how about tomorrow same place and same time," he said._

"_Okay." And with that we both went our separate ways I went to my bunk and he went to his._

_For a week we would sneak out every night and meet in the same spot and just talk on the second week we confess our feeling for each other and then we kissed and had a really steamy make out session. The second week of August we finally made love and it was the best thing ever Paul was so gentle so caring we were happy until two days before I had to go home._

_Two nights before I was supposed to leave camp I saw Paul kissing someone else. I was heartbroken, for the day until I had to go home I avoid Paul like a plague he tried to talk to me but I just ignored him. Three weeks after I came back from summer camp I got some news that changed my life. I was pregnant. My mom was extremely pissed she was complaining about how she didn't want to be a grandmother at such a young age but after the first ultra sound she accepted the baby. My dad was a different story he was happy from the very beginning but was slightly disappointed. I never told my dad about Paul but I told my mom and begged my mom not to tell Charlie cause I knew if Charlie knew who the dad was he would have went to hunt him down and shot the living day light out of him._

So where am I am I now I'm actually on my way to Forks with my son Alexander and my daughter Abigail after staying with Renee I decided I needed a change and so now I'm moving in with Charlie I wanted a new start from everyone who knew me and I was going to get just that or am i

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think is good bad and should i keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later.

"Mommy," Abby cried I picked her up.

"What is it baby? Do you want your doll?" she nod I took the doll from the bag I was planning on brining with me to the beach.

I've been in Forks for three days it's been great Alex and Abby love it even though they haven't really been anywhere but today I wanted to bring the kids to the beach.

"Come on guys it's time to go."

"No."

"Don't you guys remember we're going to the beach today?"

"Yes"

I picked up both of them and check the bag I was bringing to the beach.

"Towel here, bottles here, food here, diapers here and toys all here."

Charlie had already left for work so the kids and I were going to spend the day at the beach. I locked the door and buckled Abby and Alex in the back seat of my Audi Q5 it was one of my three Audi before I got here asked Phil, my step dad had sent all three of my Audi (A/N All three on profile) to Forks.

The drive to the first beach in La Push took fifteen minutes. I spread a blanket on the sand and place the bag next to it. We just sat there for

"Okay guys do you want to make a sandcastle."

"Yes."

"Oh my God Bella is that you."

"Oh my Gosh Jacob look at you you're all grown up."

"Mommy," Abby whined.

"Oh Jacob meet Abigail and Alexander my babies, guys this is my friend Jacob."

"Hi guys I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake," Jacob said bending down to greet Abby and Alex. Abby was now hiding behind my legs.

"Abby don't be shy said hello to Jacob."

"Hello Jay."

"Oh she's given you a nickname," I said. Just then some called Jacob's name two guys walked over to where we were.

"Jacob aren't you going to introduce me to your friend."

"Hi Bella this is Embry and Quil you probably don't remember .Embry and Quil this is Bella and her babies Abigail and Alexander."

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Hi guys."

"So how long are you going to be here," Jacob sked.

"I'm here to stay."

"That's great Bells."

Somewhere during my very short conversation with Jacob Abby had ended up in Embry's arms.

"Seems like Abby likes you Embry," I said.

"Yeah it looks like it."

"So are you coming with Charlie to the bond fire later?" Jacob asked.

"What bond fire," I asked.

"We're having a bond fire tonight my dad told Charlie you guys were invited but looks like Charlie forgot."

"Yeah.

"Yeah as in I'm coming or yeah as in Charlie forgot."

"Both."

We all stayed on the beach for about two hours until Alex fell asleep, Embry brought Abby to the car.

"Thanks Embry."

"Abby say bye to Embry."

"Bye-bye Em."

"Bye-bye princess. I'll see you later Bells."

"Yeah see you later."

I drove back to Forks and brought Alex and Abby inside by then Abby had begun to fall asleep, after putting Alex and Abby in their room I went back to get the bag from the car. When I went inside my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello Bells I forgot to tell you Billy invited us to a bon fire later."

"Yeah I know I saw Jacob at the beach today and he told me."

"Oh okay."

"Do we have to bring anything?"

"Nope but if you want you can."

"Okay then I'll bake something."

"Great I have to go I'll be home at five the bon fire starts at 6."

"Okay bye dad."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. what going to happen at Dinner**


End file.
